


A Day in Can Town

by ominousCataclysm



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ominousCataclysm/pseuds/ominousCataclysm
Summary: A short and sweet fanfiction about a certain mayor in a special kind of town.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fanfic. After reading, please comment to let me know how you found it. Thanks! Hope you enjoy.
> 
> ~ominousCataclysm

Yawn… You wake up, curled in the corner of a nondescript grey room. Or, at least, it would be nondescript without the addition of the many cans, scattered around the room in seemingly random piles and formations. Still, groggy, you decide to examine your surroundings in more detail. Standing up, you notice drawings of chalk adding some colour to the lifeless room. Suddenly, you remember. This is the wonderful city of Can Town, and you are its equally wonderful and esteemed Mayor, held in high regard by all of its residents.

Looking around, you start to wonder. What had woken you up? Oh yes, one of the cans from the Bubbles Von Salamancer Memorial Library had fallen down, causing the book on top of it to fall as well, toppling the rest of the library. Inwardly, you sighed. This would take up another hour of your time. A Mayor’s schedule was always packed. You suppose, you could postpone the grand reopening of the Town Hall, after one of the humans knocked it over, but you didn’t want to disappoint the eager residents of Can Town, who surely must have woken up bright and early in anticipation of this event. Yet, you couldn’t leave the library in ruin like that. Hmm… What to do… Suddenly, the sound of running feet shakes you out of your mayoral stupor. Ah yes, you had your 9 o’ clock residential committee discussion with the human in the red clothes. What was his name, Dave? Yes, or something like that.

Dave rushed down the stair, eager as always to help you out with expanding Can Town. However, instead of beginning to talk about where to construct the next residential building like he’s supposed to, he rushes over to the Town Council building and quickly removes the brightly coloured plush toys inside. Curious, you point at the scalemates, hoping Dave would explain. Breathing hard, Dave says while looking around the room, “Terezi’s coming soon. I have to make sure she’s not going to start prosecuting everyone here.” Nodding, you agree with Dave. 

 

Terezi was particularly helpful with drawing roads and greenery, but she had a habit of throwing legal tantrums. The last time she put a senator on trial, half the senate ended up being strewn across the room, as Terezi yelled at all of them from accepting bribes. It took four hours to clean up the resulting mess after Vriska managed to pull Terezi away from Can Town. Dave finally found a suitable hiding place for the senators, and although you don’t approve of him stashing them behind the ruins of the library, it should just do the trick.

Just as you two step away from the library, Terezi marches in, full of legal righteousness. Fortunately, she doesn’t seem to be in the mood to throw things around. Unfortunately, she holds a fistful of rope in her hand. You’re still confident, though, that she won’t find the… “Ah-ha! So THAT’S where you criminal scum have been hiding!” Uh-oh. You are quickly ushered out of the room by Dave, who decides it would be a good time to make some breakfast. Twenty minutes and five pancakes later, you and Dave return to Can Town. Terezi had left already, but she didn’t seem to have done much damage to Can Town, with the exception of a few houses knocked over, and all the senators nowhere to be found. Dave groans, and you wonder why. There really wasn’t that much damage. Looking up, you see why. Each and every one of the Senators hang from the ceiling, rope tied around their necks.

For the next few hours, you continue building new additions for the city, after taking down the poor senators, of course. When you finish rebuilding the library, you decide it would be a good idea to create a jail so that Terezi could use it whenever she decided anybody had committed some form of crime. Rose, Karkat, and Dave also frequently come in to help you. After completing the constructions for the day, you decide to train the proud soldiers of Can Town. Kanaya comes in at this time to help stage mock battles against one another. You and her are evenly matched, with the training session lasting four hours before finally you are checkmated. After congratulating her, you vow to beat her next time.

After dinner, a strange sustenance the humans call “pizza”, which they created from a large machine, you settle back in your corner of Can Town. It had been a wonderful day, as always, and you were exhausted. Even the most competent of mayors had to rest. Yawning, you fall into a deep sleep.


End file.
